


Temporary Assignment

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-03
Updated: 2006-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa is not happy with his new temporary assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Assignment

"Long day?" Quatre looked up from the sauce he was stirring on the stove when Trowa wandered into the kitchen. He nodded once, sharply, and opened the refrigerator, letting the cold air rush over him as he moved a few items around, hunting for the six pack of beer he knew was hidden in there somewhere. He drew it out and then closed the door, leaning with one shoulder resting on the chilly metal. Looking slightly less disgruntled he opened the bottle and took a long slow drink.

"I've got babysitting duty."

Quatre raised an eyebrow, amusement on his face. "Oh?"

"Lu's class of cadets still have two weeks left of in class academy training before they start their in field work with Wufei. Somehow I got volunteered to be the instructor. I have a stack of cases on my desk I need to work on; the last thing I want to do is spend two weeks with a bunch of green recruits."

Quatre leaned in and kissed his lover softly, rubbing his arm in sympathy and support. "They can't be that bad or Lu would have booted them out of her class by now. She might be a nice person, but she's a strict professor and very demanding of her students."

"True." Trowa took another swig of his beer then set the bottle down on the counter. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not good at this, Quat. Why would Lady Une think that this is something I can or should be doing? Duo would be a much better choice."

Quatre turned down the heat under the pot he was stirring and moved to slip his arms around Trowa's waist. "Maybe Lady Une sees something in you that you don't." He smiled up at his lover, eyes twinkling. "Besides we both know that Duo and Hilde tend to distract each other. Having your instructors throwing paper wads at each other doesn't exactly inspire respect."

Trowa smiled, his first real one since arriving home. "What about Heero?"

"Too intimidating."

"Wufei?"

"Already teaching in field training with the last class."

"Zechs? It is his wife after all."

"On paternity leave with the afore mentioned wife."

"I know the perfect replacement." Trowa brushed Quatre's bangs from his forehead and kissed him lightly. "Someone smart, personable, and good with people."

"Oh? Anyone I know."

Trowa smiled again, his eyes pleading. "Please, Quat. You'd be much better at it."

"Sorry, love, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because Lady Une called before you got home and informed me that if I let you off the hook she would have my ass." He smiled up at Trowa again, his fingers brushing lightly across his lover's lips. "Consider it part of your job as Zach's godfather."


End file.
